Prophecy Foretold (The Perfect Team)
by Skyeblueme3
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Team. For years, four have been preparing to take control of the world, and the only thing that stands in their way are the five foretold in the prophecy. The leader, the warrior, the healer, and the guardian and the key will battle their childhood oppressors to the words of an oracle. Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons.
1. Letters

**Hey, everyone. Here is the sequel to the Perfect Team. Thank you for your patience while I got this set up. I'll be posting one chapter every week hopefully, so keep an eye out.**

**Enjoy and review. I'd like to hear what you guys think.**

"Your majesties, letters have arrived for you."

Rapunzel looked up from her book. She and her parents were in the castle library spending the evening quietly together. The servant handed her an envelope, and passed a small pile of letters to her parents.

Putting her book to the side, Rapunzel recognized Merida's handwriting. They'd been exchanging letters since last summer; writing about current happenings, confidences, thoughts, etc. They had become really good friends, the closest friend either of them had ever really had. Rapunzel was hoping that soon they could visit and see each other again.

She had just opened the letter and begun to read when she noticed her parents whispering.

"Thomas, look." Her mother had opened one of the envelopes, and was frowning.

"Is it already that time?" The king answered.

"It can't be…"

"I suppose it has been three years already, she'll be old enough now." He read over his wife's shoulder.

"Who is old enough?" Rapunzel asked, curious. Her parents looked almost sad, looking over the letter. What happened three years ago?

"My niece." Her father looked up at her. "Your cousin, Princess Elsa."

"I have a cousin?" Rapunzel asked, confused. She hadn't know she had other family outside Corona; she was content with what she had.

The king and queen exchanged a look. "We haven't told you, have we, dearest? About your aunt?" Queen Primrose asked.

"No. I haven't heard anything like that." She had more family. And a cousin who had turned old enough for something. That sounded like great news, but why were her parents sad looking?

"I had a sister." The king started. "Three years ago… my sister and her husband, your mother's brother, were coming to visit for your birthday celebration."

"You were turning sixteen and that is usually a special occasion for young women," the queen added, "but on their way here…" Her voice choked up.

"Their ship was hit by a sudden storm, and… they didn't make it." King Thomas finished softly. He put an arm around his wife in comfort. His eyes were a little moist. "Our two nieces were left without parents, and their kingdom, Arendale has been without an official ruler since then. Your eldest cousin, Princess Elsa, is just about to turn twenty one and will be having her coronation soon. This is the invitation." He passed over the parchment.

_In Celebration of the Heir's Coming of Age_

_You are Hereby Invited to Attend_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle's Coronation_

_To be Held Midsummer's Day_

"Will we be going?" Rapunzel asked. She had cousins. This was exciting news. Unexpected, but exciting; especially after last year finding out that she had parents and a kingdom. But to hear that it was the journey here for her sixteenth birthday's lantern celebration that caused her aunt and uncle's death was jolting. She hadn't even known about any of this then. It felt important that she go to this.

Her mother nodded. "We owe it to them to visit. And it will be good for you to visit your cousins. They don't have any other family but us now."

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"It never came up, with getting to know you after all this time, and you becoming used to castle life." Her father answered. "It hasn't been a year since we got you back."

It was true, and it hadn't even occurred to her that there may be more to her family than just the king and queen. That seemed more than enough to her.

Rapunzel absorbed this new information for a moment, and her parents began to read through the other missives they'd received. She remembered Merida's letter and scanned over it. A lot of it was about what mischief her brothers had done, what new record she set with her bow, or something funny Jack did on one of his visits. _It's almost too warm for him to visit as often now_, Merida had written. _I'm seeing the start of spring in the forest. Little snowdrops are popping up everywhere along the side of the paths._

Rapunzel remembered Jack's visit to Corona that winter. The locals had claimed it was one of the coldest winters they had had, but for the children and Rapunzel, it was one of the best. Snow had come by the feet, and Jack taught her and Eugene snow games and sports they could do. She had spent many a day outside throwing snowballs or building forts with those two. She hadn't seen the winter spirit in a while though; it was pretty warm here already.

_My mum received an invitation to this coronation in another country and she thinks it will be an 'educational experience that will help me fit in with high society'. In other words she wants me to meet someone well off to marry. At least she isn't forcing arranged marriages on me anymore. Honestly, this trip sounds boring and stuffy. I'd rather stay here or even better, visit you. Have you spoken to your parents about arranging a trip?_

Rapunzel looked up, her heart soaring. "Merida's going to the coronation too!" She told her parents. This was even better news. She couldn't wait for midsummer, now. It was too bad that is was still several months away.

"That's great news." Queen Primrose smiled. She was aware of her daughter's friendship with one of her own closest friends. She and Elinor had grown up in neighboring kingdoms and had visited each other often. "Your father and I were talking about letting you go to the Scottish summer games to visit."

"Maybe we could go to those and then travel to Arendale all together." Rapunzel suggested.

"Maybe," King Thomas said, his voice reserved. He hadn't been on the sea since the tragedy, and the thought of two pairs of monarchs on the same boat in open water made him anxious. He was nervous about open water anyway.

"There is still plenty of time to work things out, dear." Her mother amended.

Rapunzel nodded and folded her friend's letter back up. "I'm going to tell Eugene the news." She said, gathering up her book as well. She kissed both her parents on the cheeks and wished them good night.

The king and queen hugged their daughter, relishing her presence in their lives and wished her a good night. The long haired, blonde princess went to tell her boyfriend the exciting things she had learned that night.

…..

"Boys! I thought I told yeugh ta stay out of muh room!" Merida shouted as she ran through the corridors. She turned a corner and found the place empty. The three devils were gone, probably using their network of passageways. She grunted in frustration. They had been going through her box of letters from Rapunzel and making paper hats and flyers from them and throwing them around the room. "If I ever get my hands on them…" She murmured. She'll have to hide her letters somewhere else; there were some things in them that were private, between friends.

She turned to go back to her room and found Maudi there, holding a letter in her hand. "Oh, morning Maudi. Wha' have yeugh got there?"

"A letter for you, miss." The maid held out the envelope. It was from Rapunzel; Merida immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Thank you." Back in her room she broke the seal and read what her friend had to say. A few seconds later she let out a squeal.

_The other day my parents also received an invitation to the coronation at Arendale. _The letter read. _And I found out that Princess Elsa is my dad's niece. My cousin! I hadn't even thought that I had other family, and now I have two cousins roughly my age. And I was so excited to hear that you'll be there too. My parents are also thinking about letting me visit during the summer games as well._

The incident with her brothers momentarily forgotten, Merida felt her hopes rise; maybe the coronation won't be boring or stuffy after all, not with her friend there. A knock sounded on her door and her mother poked her head in.

"Is everything alright? I heard you from down th' hall." Queen Elinor asked.

Merida nodded and showed her the letter, pointing to the passage she had just read. "Rapunzel's going to Arendale, too!"

"Tha's great news." Elinor smiled to see her daughter so happy. She saw how Merida felt about the idea of being put out there to attract a potential husband. It still bothered her that her daughter was still unmarried, though she respected her wishes to find love. She was glad that her daughter's friend would be there, though. Merida needed to be around other people her age more.

Later that night, Merida hung a white cloth from her window and went to sleep. In the morning her window was frosted over. She was dressed and outside, snacking on a hasty breakfast and riding fast to the stone grove. It was a chilly morning. Piles of snow still scattered around the ground and the new greenery was frosted over from the night. A familiar figure stood in the center of the ring of ancient stones, one of which had broken and still lay where it had fallen last year.

Merida dismounted Angus outside the circle, the horse still didn't like the place at all, and she joined Jack.

"What's up?" The winter spirit asked. She only put up the cloth when she really wanted to talk to him, which was usually to vent. But she didn't look frustrated today.

"Yeugh know that coronation thing I have to go to later this summer?" She asked. Her friend nodded, leaning on his staff. "Rapunzel's going to be there too! Apparently she's related to them."

"Really?" Jack asked. "That's so cool. You guys'll get to see each other again. Ooh, hey, I should tell Hiccup and see if he is going too. Then we can all go together. Like a reunion." He grinned.

"Yes!" Merida answered, her heart suddenly beating faster. She'll see Hiccup again. She felt so embarrassed after that last time she saw him. She still can't believe she kissed him. What did he think after she did that? What will he think when he saw her again? "I mean, tha would be fun."

Jack looked at her closely, noticing her face turning slightly red at the mention of his best friend. He didn't mention it, though he'd known about her crush for a while. He hadn't even told her about Astrid, or even Hiccup's response to what happened. Of course he knew about the kiss, Hiccup told him right after he'd joined him on the ship.

It hurt him a little. After knowing the red head for three years, and having feelings for her, she fell for his best friend instead.

"I'll talk to him about it later." He said, simply.

…..

The next day, a familiar cold breeze blew over the island of Berk.

"Okay, team. Run through maneuver four again, and Bucket, try to stay on target, please." Hiccup shouted over the wind. The three other dragons flew into position and they started again. Beneath him, Toothless made a sound and looked over at the cliff they were rounding. A slim figure wearing blue stood on the peak and waved. Hiccup raised a hand in response and turned his attention back to his goal.

Maneuver finished and he let his team have a break. They'd been drilling all morning and even the night fury was tiring. "We can never be too well prepared." His said to the grumblings of the newer riders in his crew. They were the ones that really needed the training, the others; Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, and Snotlout, just joined to keep up on their skills. After a brief rest, they'll be back to their other responsibilities around the island.

"Hiya." He said as his invisible friend joined him. Toothless greeted the winter spirit with enthusiasm and licked him affectionately.

"Whoa, nice to see you too, Toothless." Jack wiped dragon slobber from his jacket. "How's training going?"

"As well as can be expected." Hiccup removed his helmet and held it under his arm. "It's great that more people are joining in riding training, but it's against most of their instincts still to be in the air. A lot of them are hesitant, but it'll be better the more they practice."

"I'm sure. They're looking good though." Jack looked back at the various vikings interacting with their chosen dragons.

"So what have you been up too?" the viking rider asked, as they started walking away. "I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Ah, I've been around. Here and there, frosting towns and mountains. I visited Merida yesterday." Jack looked at Hiccup.

"Really? How is she doing? And Rapunzel and Eugene, you hear anything about them?"

"Actually, yeah. Apparently both Merida and Rapunzel are going to a Coronation at Midsummer to a kingdom called Arendale."

"That name sounds familiar." Hiccup rubbed his chin. He'd heard it recently, but where? "I think my dad got an invitation to something like that."

"Maybe you could come and we'll all hang out again like we did in Corona." Jack suggested. What if they all did get back together? That'd be such a fun trip.

"I'll have to see how everything's doing by summer. There's still a lot of work to do with the academy and renovations around town, but that sounds fun. It would be nice to see them again." Hiccup remembered the kiss at the end of the weeklong celebration in Corona. He hadn't told Astrid about it; she'd get jealous, and he still thought back to it occasionally. It meant that Merida liked him, right? Or it could be just a goodbye custom in Scotland. He had a girlfriend, though, so it couldn't go anywhere anyway. What if it was awkward the next time they saw each other?

"Hiccup!" There was his girlfriend, calling him from above. "Are we going to run another?" She asked on Stormfly.

"Yeah. Let's try some teamwork drills now." Hiccup answered, putting on his helmet. "See you later?"

"Yeah. " Jack answered looking up at the female viking. "You know, I still can't believe you haven't gotten her to see me yet."

Hiccup mounted his dragon and clicked his foot into place. "Me neither, then again, she does prefer to believe in things she can see and hit." He switched gears and Toothless prepared for take-off.

"That's true." Jack watched his friend soar up and join the group of dragon-riders- in-training.

**In case any one was wondering about why I decided Rapunzel was related to Elsa and Anna on her father's side. I know its popular consensus that there is a relationship between Frozen and Tangled, and that the queen's were sisters, but I found a head canon that put the King of Corona as brother to the Queen of Arendale, and I liked it better.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be posting more later.**


	2. Departure

"I hate it when you have to go to these things." Astrid said as she helped Hiccup pack. Toothless was nosing through a pile of clothes strewn around the room and found something smelly. He sneezed and left a scorch mark on the floor.

"Toothless. You know those never come out." Hiccup reprimanded, folding a shirt and putting it in his bag. "I'm only going to be gone for two weeks, maximum. I'll be back before you know it."

"Things are always boring when you're away, though." She sighed. "You make things exciting."

"Keeping an eye on the new recruits will be pretty exciting."

Astrid gave him a look. "Are you sure I can't come with you? It would be fun. I've never been to that side of the sea."

Hiccup shook his head. "I would love it if you came, but I need someone here I can trust to take care of things. You know what Snotlout or Tuffnut and Ruffnut would do if they were in charge, and Fishlegs doesn't have the leadership skills to get people to listen to him." Plus, it would be awkward if his overly jealous girlfriend and Merida, who may or may not have a crush on him, were in the same place together. Things would most certainly escalate. He'll need to figure out what that was back in Corona and set things in order when he got to Arendale.

Packing done, Hiccup turned his attention to the night fury. He pulled out the latest tail model he'd been working on; something that'll allow Toothless to fly without his help. Toothless preferred flying with Hiccup, but when he was away, it allow the dragon to still get around.

The catlike dragon dodged at first, playing and avoiding the removal of the saddle. "Come on, Toothless. Unless you don't want to fly for the next little while." Hiccup said exasperated.

Toothless stilled and held his tail still while Hiccup approach cautiously. He twitched it out of the way at the last second and made a sound similar to laughing. Behind him, Astrid approached and tackled the tail. Together they managed to attach the tail and remove the saddle.

"There, you see? Isn't that better?" Hiccup asked. The dragon snorted but left the new tail on. "I'm going to miss you buddy."

"Hiccup," Stoick the vast called from outside. "The boat's ready. Are ye ready to depart?"

"Almost done, dad. I'll be done in a second." Hiccup answered. He turned to Astrid and Toothless. "Walk with me down to the docks?"

"Of Course."

…..

"Can yea believe this?" Merida asked excitedly. "Going to a new country together, meetin' yeughr cousins, seeing Jack an' Hiccup?"

They were in Merida's room in the castle DunBorough, packing up for the journey. Rapunzel already had her bags packed and was sitting on the bed; being a visitor in the castle for the past week, she'd kept all her things together.

"It's so exciting. We'll have to go sightseeing while we're there; I want to see what it's like."

Uh huh." Merida agreed. "What do you think they'll be like, Elsa and Anna?"

"My mother told me that Elsa is turning twenty one, and that Anna is three years younger, eighteen. Other than that, I don't know much."

There was a knock on the door and Eugene poked his head in. "Are you just about ready? The king said that the boat is ready to depart."

"Jus' about." Merida stuffed a few more things in her bag and grabbed her bow and quiver. "Now Ay'm ready."

Rapunzel grabbed one of her bags while Eugene carried the others down to the docks.

Soon, the two princesses were watching the shore get farther away as their ship set sail. On the docks, Merida's family waved, the triplets sitting in the arms of the King and Queen as they watched them sail away.

Queen Elinor had decided to let Merida go alone with Maudi as a chaperone to the coronation. It hurt her to let her daughter go without her, but Fergus pointed out that it would be a good experience to be out on her own. And there was Rapunzel to keep her company, and Eugene had promised to watch out for her.

Rapunzel remembered the day she left Corona. Her parents had had something come up unexpectedly that required their attention and so were unable to come with her. They were sad to let Rapunzel go alone, too, and worried for her, of course, as she had only just returned to them and was already out travelling. It helped them to know Eugene and a few guards were with her.

With Maudi, Eugene, and a company of twelve guards from both households, the two princesses sailed to the land of Arendale.

…..

Jack Frost let his hand trail in the ocean as he sped across the water. Their ship was somewhere nearby, he thought. Rapunzel and Merida should have left DunBorough by now, and he knew Hiccup was already en route to Arendale. How hard was it to find a ship on the water just to say hi to friends?

A splash caught his attention and he looked, expecting to see a fish or a whale swimming along. A fin slipped under the water and he smiled.

It was fun, flying over the ocean. The water didn't freeze when he touched it and so he could drag his fingers through the waves, or follow the waves and fly alongside families of dolphins. He just needed to make sure he didn't fall into the water. The wind had a hard time getting him out; he'd made that mistake a few times before.

Another splash sound behind him, and again to the side. There must be a school of fish swimming along this area, the winter spirit though, looking into the water. Beneath the water he saw shapes gliding to and fro. Bright colors glinted in the sunlight.

Suddenly, he heard a laugh. A pretty sounding girl's laugh.

"Who's there?" He asked out loud, slowing down and scanning the area. There was nothing around. No land or any ships. Just the fish splashing and swimming along.

As he scanned the area a figure burst from the water and dived back under. It wasn't a fish. It looked like a girl, with a blue fish's tail.

"What?" He smiled. A second girl jumped and dived, while the first popped her head above the water, blonde hair floating around her shoulders. "Mermaids?"

He watched as the second one, this one with a red tail and dark hair, came above the water and joined the first. She looked up at the sky with wonder. "It's so beautiful."

"I told you. It's so blue and goes on forever." The first one responded enthusiastically.

The dark haired one turned around and scanned the horizon. "I'm so glad you convinced me to come up here."

"Just wait, when the sun goes down, it's breathtaking." The first looked around. "Where's Meryl? She should see this."

A third head came up, this one had a reddish brown colored hair, and Jack could see a dark green tail underneath. "Sorry, I got distracted. Did you know there are a lot of ships down there? We should go explore them later."

"Wait, aren't there sharks down there?" The dark one asked.

Jack didn't hear the rest as a sudden gust of warm air carried him up high in the air. "Hey." He protested. The warm wind didn't always get along with the cold wind, and it was summer.

He looked at the sun, it was starting to set. He should try to find Merida's and Rapunzel's ship before it got dark, otherwise he'll be flying around all night.

…..

Rapunzel looked over the ocean as the sun set on the horizon, then she emptied the few contents of her stomach over the railing. She supposed that the view would be really pretty, if she wasn't so miserable right now.

Eugene rubbed her back as she stopped heaving and leaned into him. "It'll be over soon." He reassured. "As soon as you get your sea legs again everything will be better."

She just nodded mutely.

Merida stood beside her and pointed to something in the distance. "Look who's heare."

Seconds later a cool breeze hit them and Jack Frost joined them by the balcony. "Hey, guys." He greeted. "Are you okay, Rapuznel?"

The blonde princess shook her head and leaned over the side again.

"Sea sick." Eugene explained.

"Oh." Jack frowned in sympathy. "Ooh, hey. Guess what I saw while I was flying? Mermaids! Coming up to see the sunset."

Merida snorted. "Mermaids? You think you actually saw mermaids?"

"Remember that you're talking to an invisible winter spirit." Eugene reminded her.

"Oh yeah. What were they like?"

"Really pretty." Jack smiled.

**That last part with Jack was my nod to the Little Mermaid, Tangled, Frozen theory going around. The circumstances aren't the same of course, but I thought it deserved a little acknowledgment. **


	3. Reunion

Merida fidgeted as the ship sailed into the fjord of Arendale. Jack said that Hiccup was likely already there. He might even be waiting on the docks for them. But what would happen when she saw him again? Did he remember the kiss? Was he mad about it? Or not? Why was she worrying about this so much?

She scanned the docks for any familiar figures, but there was too many people walking around, unloading ships, going about their business.

"Calm down, Merida." She told herself. "It happened a year ago. It doesn't matter. He's probably forgotten about it."

"You okay, Curly?" Someone came to stand next to her. Eugene leaned against the railing casually. "You look nervous."

"I, uh. I've just niver been this far away without my mum or da with me." She lied.

He looked at her. "Uh huh. Good thing you've got friends to keep you company, then." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Relax. If you want to make a good impression, act casual, be confidant." He winked at her and returned to Rapunzel, who was looking better after the first rough part of the voyage.

She watched him go, confused. Did he know about her crush on Hiccup? Or was he talking about making a good impression on the other royal families here? Her mother was hoping that she'd meet someone of good standing here that she'd want to marry. The queen just wanted to be sure that her daughter was set for the future, she knew, but Merida still wanted to do things her own way. Either way, she should take his advice. She'd promised her mother that she would represent DunBorough well.

The ship docked and the gangplank went down and the group disembarked. Rapunzel stumbled as she stepped to the non-moving ground. Eugene was there to catch her as she over adjusted to the lack of movement.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I guess I have sea legs."

"It'll pass." Eugene assured her.

Jack walked with Merida behind Eugene and Rapunzel. Maudie was close by with a few guards and the others were unloading the baggage. They had arrangements to stay at one of the inns in town. The building had been set aside specifically for visiting dignitaries. Merida was surprised to hear that they wouldn't be staying in the castle, but she was told that the royal family kept themselves locked up in the castle, with little interaction with the outside world.

"Wha' kind of life is that?" She wondered out loud. "Tae be locked up all yer life? I wonder why they do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of them is sick, and contact to the outside world is bad for her health." Jack theorized. "Or their parents were pulling a Gothel. No that's cruel. And their parents died three years ago."

Merida swatted him on the arm. "That's insensitive."

"But true." Jack rubbed his arm. "Ooh, maybe one of them is hideously ugly and to maintain the family image, she was hidden away so no one would have to see her." He grinned. "Image that, Rapunzel. What if the reason Princess Elsa is really so hideous that people shy away from her and that is why she won't let anyone into the castle except for tomorrow?"

Rapunzel turned and gave him a look. "Then why would she be making her coronation so public where everyone can see her?"

"She could have come to terms with her appearance and decided that her people should know what their ruler looks like."

"I highly doubt that anyone related to Rapunzel can look even remotely ugly." Eugene defended.

"I'm just saying." Jack put up his hands. "You have to admit it's weird."

Rapunzel looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Hiccup, yet? You said that he should be here already, right?"

"He should be." Jack looked around too. "I'll fly up and look around for him." He called the winds to lift him.

The others scanned the area. Merida noticed a young man with brown hair turned away from them down the docks. "Is tha' him?" She pointed.

"Could be." Eugene supposed.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel called, heading towards the man. He turned and looked in their direction, but it was still too far to tell.

Merida hung back slightly as her friends got closer. She was nervous again. Why were there butterflies in her stomach for someone she only knew for a short time a year ago? It was irrational. She needed to just go up to him and say hi and everything will be as it should be.

She took a breath and moved to catch up to Eugene and Rapunzel. Jack had joined them, so it looked like that really was Hiccup. Here goes nothing…

Something hit her from the side and she fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where yeughr goin'!" She glared at the horse and rider who had trampled her. "Who do ya think yeugh are?"

The rider dismounted and rushed to her side. He was a well-dressed man, with brown hair, sideburns, and a worried expression. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" He held out a hand.

Merida glared at him, but took the hand. Her arm had a scrape on it from falling on the cobblestone, and her dress was scuffed on the side. Great. "Ay'm fine, just scraped." She looked into his green eyes, so worried.

"Please accept my apologies. I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." He bowed.

"Princess Merida, of DunBorough." She offered a small curtsy and checked her skirt. Maudie will have to sew that back up later.

The prince's eyes got wide. "Princess, oh, my lady." He dropped to a knee. "I would like to formally apologize for hitting a visiting princess from another country with my horse."

"Uh." Merida frowned. Why was he kneeling? He was a prince. "I forgive you? Yeugh can get up." Hans stood up with relief written on his face. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. "I've had worse falls."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Angus, my horse, spooked and threw me last year. I flew nearly twenty feet."

Hans blinked. "Were you seriously injured?"

Merida shook her head. "Bruised here and there, and my dress was torn, but other than that Ay was fine." Someone was calling her name; Rapunzel. "Ay've got to go." She turned away but he caught her hand.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, letting her go.

"If yeugh're here for the coronation, then yes." She returned his grin, then turned and wove through the crowd of sailors and citizens and visitors crowding the docks and joined her friends.

Jack eyed her as she approached the group. "What was that about?" He asked.

"This guy hit me with his horse." Merida explained.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, scanning her friend for any serious injuries.

"Oh yeah. Ay'm fine. It was just a little fall." Merida waved them off. "Hi, Hiccup." She looked at him; he seemed different than she remembered him. Then again, it was a year ago since she last saw the viking.

"Hi, Merida." Hiccup answered with a nod. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you." This was easier than she expected.

"So." Eugene clapped his hands. "How about we get settled in at that inn I heard about? Then we can all rest from the trip and catch up."

…..

Eugene's room was stuffy. It was hot that night, since it was fully midsummer now. He got up from bed to open the window and let in a breeze and heard a noise in the room behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with a yeti.

It had been a year since he had seen them, heck, it's been a while since he'd even thought about that night. Wait, that's not true, he'd been thinking about the prophecy the guardians told him about Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack more and more as midsummer got closer.

"Let me guess." He told the cream colored creature standing in front of him. "You want to take me to see Santa Clause and the Tooth fairy again?"

The yeti said something in garbled gibberish and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes." He narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to shove me in a sack again, are you? Because that was so uncalled for last time."

"Don't worry, mate." The Easter Bunny stepped out from behind the snow creature. "That won't be necessary this time." He stomped his foot and a hole opened up in the middle of the room. Instead of leading into the room below him, it was a sandy tunnel. The yeti looked into the hole, grumbled, then jumped into it.

"After you." The imposing looking rabbit gestured to Eugene.

The former thief looked into the hole, back up to Bunny, and back into the hole. The yeti had disappeared from view, but his voice could be heard echoing back.

"Here goes nothing." Eugene said, and jumped.

He slid through a green and brown tunnel down and down; he had to be well below the hotel now, unless this was like a portal. He still didn't know how he got to the place where he first met the guardians.

Eventually, the tunnel spit him out into a large green cavern filled with sunlight coming from somewhere. He stood up and dusted himself off, noticing that the other guardians and a few yetis, elves, fairies, and… eggs?.. were waiting for him. The Easter Bunny slid from the tunnel behind him and waved his arms.

"Welcome to the Warren." He said.

"Ah, Eugene Fitzherbert. Nice to see you again." St. North came forward in greeting. It grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"To you as well, Santa." Eugene replied, a voice in the back of his mind remarking on the absurdity of the situation. "Hello Miss Toothfairy, Sandman." He nodded to them in turn.

"You can call me Tooth." The blue-green fairy hovered with her workers. They were kind of like hummingbirds, Eugene realized.

"So, what am I here for this time? I did what you asked the last time, they're all friends. We had a lot of fun catching up tonight."

"You did a wonderful job, Eugene." Tooth assured him.

"We just need you to do a few more things." Bunny added.

Eugene frowned. "Like what? I thought that everything was good. The bad guys foiled and friendships strengthened and all."

"It doesn't work that way, mate." Bunny put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, our adversaries are still working on their goal. It is almost time." North pulled out a globe and showed it to Eugene. "They are in Arendale. Watch for them. That is all we can tell you for now."

The ball showed Mildew sneaking out from under a canvas on a ship and meeting an old woman wearing a cloak. Her hood fell back and Eugene vaguely recognized her as mother Gothel. She'd gotten old. No wonder she was so keen at keeping Rapunzel with her.

"Keep your eye out for them, and watch where they go. Whatever they're planning will take place tomorrow. You'll know it when you see it?" Bunny told him.

"And what should I do when that happens." Will it be up to him to stop the bad guys alone, or will he have to go on a quest to find a magical item like in the stories? Or was he supposed to just know what happens and watch as it unfolds?

The sandman stepped forward with an eager expression and symbols appeared above his head flashing in quick succession.

"Still can't understand you Sandy." Eugene told him, to the small man's disappointment.

"The team must stop the snow and darkness for the prophecy to come to pass. It's up to you to help them to do that." Tooth translated.

Why him? "Why me? I'm not even a part of the team you keep mentioning." Why was is so important that he do all this stuff, and why couldn't he tell his own friends or girlfriend about it?

"You have an important role in all this." North looked at him in the eye. "We need your help, Eugene."

They all looked at him, their eyes hopeful. The former thief sighed.

"Fine," He said. "I'll keep an eye out for Gothel and Mildew. But if anything starts going down, I'm going to try to stop it, no matter what the prophecy says."

"Good man." They all smiled and visibly relaxed. "Now, we must get you back before you are missed. Bunny?" The big red man turned to the Easter Bunny.

Bunnymund nodded and stomped his foot, opening up another hole in the ground. "Mate?" He gestured to the hole.

"This is so weird." Eugene mumbled as he jumped through yet another hole in the ground and found himself back in his room in the Inn.

A knock sounded on the door, and Rapunzel poked her head in. "Eugene? I heard noises. Are you okay?"

"Fine, just opening a window, it's a bit hot in here." He told her.


	4. Preparation

_It's coronation day._ Rapunzel thought to herself. _They're opening the gates and I'm going to meet my cousins._ Her cousins. Family she hadn't even known existed until earlier this year. Family who have been living isolated, away from everyone else, like she was. What were they going to be like?

She checked her dress in the mirror. It was purple with a glittering skirt and laced corset. Her hair was spread across the room; she had brushed it out last night and washed the salt out of it. Sea voyages were like that apparently. They were not her favorite ways to travel; that was for certain.

She went over next door to Merida's room and knocked. "Would you help me with my hair?" She asked. The majority of her blonde locks were still in her room.

"Sure, dear, if you'd help me with Merida's." Maudie had answered the door. Merida was fidgeting with her dress. "Have a seat."

Merida was fussing with her dress. "It's so tight. Why can't they make nice dresses that are comfortable and easy to wear?" She complained. It was similar to the one her mother made her wear at the games last year. Queen Elinor had packed it for her to wear for this event.

"What about that one instead?" Rapunzel pointed to another of the gowns laid out across the room, it had a sleeveless black velvet bodice and a blue and green plaid skirt.

"I like that one better. I would have worn it instead, me mum packed this one for t'day. Then again..." She hesitated, but picked it up. "She isn't here tae tell me what to wear." She had Maudie help her out of the light blue one she was wearing and into the new one.

"I like it." Rapunzel told her.

"Me too." They giggled.

Rapunzel gathered up her hair and pulled it fully into Merida's room. And Maudie pulled out a basket of baubles and pins to decorate their hair with for the ceremony and celebration. Rapunzel felt excited, and even Merida seemed to be excited. She didn't even complain when Rapunzel tried to take a brush through her windswept tangles, except when it hurt. Merida wanted to impress Hiccup, she confessed to Rapunzel, and she wanted to make an effort for her mum while she was here and represent DunBorough well.

While the girls were getting ready, Hiccup, Jack, and Eugene went exploring the town. The courtyard in front of the gate was bustling with exciting citizens getting ready to see their princesses for the first time in years. People were already gathering on the bridge leading to the castle. Stalls were open and venders were selling. Hiccup recognized a few of the other visiting dignitaries from the lantern celebration in Corona wandering around.

Jack had a little hard time winding through the crowd and a few people passed through him. The feeling never got old, being walked through, Jack thought. The expectation of brushing against someone and then the cold rush of being insubstantial never seemed to go away. After the sixth person went through him, Eugene suggested they move to a less populated area.

They found a place in the shade of one of the buildings surrounding the courtyard. Jack visibly relaxed in the cooler shade and less dense area. It seemed like most of the town was gathering for the coronation.

"Why do I have to wear this?" A kid was grumbling nearby.

"Because the queen has come of age. It's coronation day." His mother fussed over his outfit. Straightening his jacket and smoothing down his hair.

The boy pouted. "That's not my fault."

Jack burst out laughing. "Dressing up isn't that bad, is it?"

Eugene and Hiccup managed to hide their laughter until the mother and son moved farther away.

"For a kid, it's punishment." Eugene remarked.

Another couple passed by energetically. "I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates." A man was saying.

"And for a whole day." The woman next to him giggled. "Faster, Percy." She grabbed him and they ran off.

Hiccup watched them go. "It must really be rare for the gates to open like this."

"I stand by my theory that at least one of them is too ugly to be seen by the light of day. Maybe they were cursed as children like that one prince in France." Jack leaned against the building. Small slivers of frost formed over the wall where touched the brick, but it quickly melted in the heat.

"Prince Adam? Yeah, that was rough for him I heard." Eugene commented.

A group of children ran by yelling and giggling. One of them was wearing a grass crown and another carrying a wooden sword.

"Your future is bleak." The one wearing grass chanted in a menacing voice, chasing the others. "Your kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed with unending winter."

The other children groaned and objected while another one picked up the chant. "With blasts of cold." He waved his arms. "Will come dark art, and a ruler with a frozen heart. Then all will perish in snow and ice."

The kid made a final wave of his arms and as one, the children fell to the ground and pretended to die or freeze to death. The group of men watched, a little disturbed and wondering what they were all doing.

The child with the sword stood up against the pretend cold and waved his sword about. "Unless." He cried. "you are freed with a sword sacrifice. Hah." He fake stabbed himself in the side and died while the others got up and cheered.

"Let's play again."

"I want to be the troll this time."

"You already played the troll, you get the sword."

"I want to do the dark art."

They were soon gone again. Jumping about and playing the strange little play again, running through the crowd.

"What just happened?" Eugene asked for a second.

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess it's a thing only the people here are familiar with, a story turned into a game or something."

"Do you think they know what they were really saying or doing?" Jack wondered. The rhyme they had recited disturbed him a little; it sounded prophetic almost, and darkly menacing. Ice spread a little further up the wall.

Eugene frowned thoughtfully, and turned to one of the people wandering the streets. "What were those kids reciting just now?" He asked.

The woman smiled. "It's an old prophecy we have here. We recite it each spring at the pageant to celebrate each new year without eternal winter. The children have turned it into a game." She continued walking.

"This place is kind of weird." Jack remarked.

_What is with these prophecies._ Eugene wondered. And why were they so important to everyone lately?

The girls had finished getting ready and joined the boys. Eugene whistled when he saw them in their fine gowns and done-up hair. Hiccup and Jack stared for a moment before recovering and greeted them.

The group proceeded to the bridge where they joined the crown in waiting. The gates were just about to open. Just a few more minutes. There were people crowding around, both in the main square and on the bridge, and ships were still coming in, bringing foreign visitors.

"I'm so excited." Rapunzel whispered to Eugene. "I can't wait to meet my cousins. I want to see if I can talk to Elsa before the coronation."

"You look nice in that." Jack told Merida. Her hair had been pinned up with sparkling jewels. And the blue and green plaid skirt contrasted prettily against her fiery colored hair. She looked striking, and beautiful.

"I like it." Hiccup agreed.

Merida's face flushed as she smiled at the young viking, and she looked away. Jack felt a pang of jealousy. She still had a crush on his best friend. He saw Hiccup's face and it had a faint tinge to it. They were hiding it, but they were still thinking about that kiss, Jack suspected.

There was a stirring among the crowd and the clock struck. Then the gates swung open. The crowd pushed forward to get in and winding through the crown in the opposite direction came a young woman in a green dress. She was looking every which way with a smile on her face, practically skipping.

"Do you think-?" Eugene asked as she rushed past them.

"Was that?" Merida said at the same time.

"That could have been Anna. I don't think Elsa would have rushed out like that, not with the coronation in a little bit." Rapunzel mused.

"We should say hi." Hiccup suggested. Watching the princess twirl and dance. She swung around a sign banner on the side of the bridge and walked along the edge for a span.

"One would think that she'd never been outside at all." Jack said.

"Well can you imagine, being locked up for so long?" Merida asked.

"Yes." Rapunzel said quietly; looking after the girl who was likely one of her cousins.

"At least she doesn't look hideously ugly." Jack joked.

"Will yeugh stop with the ugly thing?" Merida swatted him in the arm, exasperated. "We don't know why the gates stayed closed. It could be for anything."

"Fine, fine. You're right. It is kind of mean." The winter spirit admitted, rubbing his arm.

"C'mon, let's go in." Eugene suggested. "Rapunzel and I want to go talk to Elsa before the coronation."


	5. Coronation

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block, and live kept getting in the way. But as a result, here's a nice long chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Also, Last tuesday marked my one year aniversary from when I wrote my first chapter of this fic. I was hoping to get this chapter up then, but I was having trouble uploading.**

**Enjoy, and review. Thank you guys for your support.**

**(Note: this chapter has been edited from it's original version.)**

"Do you think I could talk to Queen Elsa? I'd like to meet her." Rapunzel asked the servant standing next to the door to the assembly hall. "You see, I'm her cousin, and I didn't even know I had a cousin until earlier this spring."

The servant shook his head. "I'm sorry, M'lady, the queen is still preparing. You may talk to her after the coronation at the party."

"But… Are you sure?" Rapunzel felt her heart sink.

"It's the Queens orders." The servant told her. "The ceremony will start presently, please take your seats."

Eugene put an arm around the princess. "Come on. We can talk to her later."

Rapunzel nodded her head and let him guide her back to the others.

"What happened?" Jack asked, noticing Rapunzel's disappointed expression.

'I guess we'll have to meet the queen along with the other people here." Eugene explained.

A young man approached the group and tapped Merida on the shoulder. "Hello again." Prince Hans smiled.

"Oh, it's yeugh. Hello." The red-headed princess greeted.

"I'd like to apologize again for hitting you with my horse." He bowed.

Merida inwardly rolled her eyes. "I wasn't really hurt." She held up the hand she had scraped in her fall. "See? It's already better."

Hans looked relieved. "I'm so glad. I was also hoping… that you'd grace me with a dance later tonight? At the party?" He shifted nervously.

Merida blinked, taken aback. She was actually being asked to dance, before the actual dance? "Uh, yeah. Sure. I'd like that." She said after a second.

A trumpet sounded and the audience hall quieted down.

"Until then." Hans said, quietly. He touched his lips to the back of her hand, and returned to his seat across the aisle. He glanced back and smiled at Merida, who waved back.

The others in the group had noticed the exchanged and were watching her expectantly when she turned to them again.

"So who was that?" Jack prompted.

"The guy that hit me with his horse yesterday. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, he said his name was." Merida explained. Her face flushed, at the thought of her encounter with him.

"He's handsome." Rapunzel looked over to where he was sitting.

Eugene cleared his throat. "Not as handsome as the dashing man with the super human good looks sitting next to you, I hope." He put an arm around Rapunzel and smiled.

Rapunzel leaned into him. "Of course not. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Just checking." He kissed her.

Jack groaned. "Oh, get a room you guys. We're at a formal gathering here."

"Her Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendale." The servant announced, and opened the doors to reveal a young woman with light blonde hair pulled into a bun, and wearing a dark blue gown and purple cape. She took her place on the altar and looked out at the audience with a solemn expression.

"Her, Highness, Princess Anna of Arendale." The servant announced again and the girl in green they had seen earlier entered the room. She stood to the side of the altar.

Hiccup nudged Jack with his elbow. "See, neither of them turned out ugly, pay up." He whispered and held out a hand.

Jack sighed and dropped a few coins in his friend's hand. "They could be cursed."

"Why do you have money?" Merida asked, looking at the coins. "Yeugh dinnae need them."

"Ssshhh." Someone behind them shushed.

A choir started singing in the upper balcony and the ceremony started. During the ritual, Jack noticed Anna looking into the audience and waving. The prince that had come and talked to Merida waved back. The winter spirit looked over to his friend, but she had been whispering something to Rapunzel and missed it. There was something he didn't like about the prince.

The Queen to be pulled off her gloves and took up the scepter and globe and turned to face the audience. The pastor recited something in Latin and pronounced her; "Queen Elsa of Arendale."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Cheered the audience.

…..

The dancing and music among the richly furnished ballroom quieted as the Queen and Princess of Arendale entered the room.

"I'm going to introduce myself." Rapunzel told the others resolutely. She had been turned away earlier, but now she could finally meet her cousins. She grabbed Eugene's hand and pulled him through the crowd of guests beginning to dance again.

"Wait for me." Jack said, "I'll come too."

"We'll all come say 'Hi'." Hiccup added, following.

Merida agreed and took a step to follow, but tripped over the hem of her skirt. She almost fell to the ground but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hans." She said, startled.

"Glad I caught you this time." He pulled her up and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Merida giggled. "Ay suppose I owe yeugh one. But my friend was aboot to introduce herself to th' queen and I was going to go wi' her."

"Just one dance?"

Merida looked over to her friends who were standing in line to meet the queen behind a small, elderly man who was talking with the Queen and Princess. As she watched he looped his arm with Anna's and pulled her into the crowd to dance. She looked back at Hans, with his hopeful eyes and nodded. She could join her friends later.

The Prince grinned and swept her gracefully into the center of the floor. He was a beautiful dancer, and it almost didn't matter that she didn't know any of the dances from this country.

Rapunzel approached the dais, and a steward standing near the queen asked for her name and title to introduce her. She told him, as did Eugene and Hiccup. She noticed that Merida wasn't with them, and scanned the crowd for her. She spotted the red-headed princess dancing with the man from the coronation.

The steward cleared his throat and announced them to the queen. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona, and Hiccup… Horrendous Haddock, the third." He made a slight face at that name and Hiccup cringed.

"It's times like this when it would be nice to be visible. It sucks getting left out of introductions all the time." Jack grumbled next to Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned over and whispered. "Maybe if we stay here long enough, we can get one of them to see you, too."

Jack grinned at that. "Then they could join the 'See Jack Frost Club."

"And we'll be able to test my theory." He had developed a few hypotheses over the last year about what allowed him and the others to see the winter spirit while no one else could. He felt that it had to something with saying Jack's name out loud and talking about him, or by thinking that he was real. It was a work in progress, and none of the vikings on Berk were all that open minded about the possibility of an actual spirit of winter bringing the morning frost.

"Did you say Corona?" Queen Elsa asked.

"My parents were related to your parents." Rapunzel answered excitedly. "I'm your cousin." She came forward to embrace her newfound kin, but Elsa took a step backward.

"I didn't know I had a cousin. My father said that the princess of Corona was stolen as a baby, it was to her sixteenth birthday that they…" She stopped and bit her lip, then regained her composure.

Rapunzel hesitated. "A witch stole me away and raised me in a tower. I didn't know I had family until last year."

Elsa's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's nice to meet you, and…" She looked at the others.

"Oh, this is Eugene, my boyfriend. And this is Hiccup and…uh." Rapunzel almost introduced Jack. It was hard to remember sometimes that other people can't see him. "He's a viking from Berk."

"A viking? Really?" Elsa looked at him. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that she was just being polite.

Hiccup was saved from talking about his home island by Anna returning from dancing with the ambassador from Weseltown, or wherever he was from.

"Whoa, was he spritely, especially for a man in heels." The princess complained. She reached down to readjust her shoes and looked up. "Oh, hello." She noticed Rapunzel, Eugene and Hiccup standing there.

"Anna, this is our cousin, Rapunzel, from Corona." Elsa introduced. "And her friends."

Anna beamed. "Hi! I didn't know we had a cousin. This is so exciting." She shook everyone's hand. "Hi, my name is Anna, but I guess you already knew that, since you're here for my sister's coronation." She pulled Rapunzel into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you. Will you be staying here long? I'd love to get to know you more. Ooh, tomorrow we should have breakfast together, you and your friends."

Rapunzel looked at Eugene, her eyes excited. He could tell that this was she had hoped when she met her cousins.

"Anna." Elsa tried to cut in on her sister's excited rambling.

"We should invite all the visiting royalty even. Or maybe the whole town again like tonight."

"Anna."

"Wouldn't that be great, Elsa?" Anna turned to the queen, bouncing with energy.

Elsa frowned, "Will you excuse us for a second?" She asked her cousin.

Eugene, sensing something private was going on, nodded. "Of course." And steered a protesting Rapunzel away. "Let's go see where Merida disappeared to." Hiccup followed, while Jack stayed behind, curious about what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked her sister, her energy inside deflating.

Elsa shook her head. "We can't go inviting people into the castle after tonight."

"But why? Wouldn't it be nice to have the gates open and have visitors and people over?" Anna asked. Jack noticed a slight desperation creeping into her voice.

"Of course it would. But it can't."

"But why not? I mean if we just-"

Elsa turned away. "It just can't." She said with finality.

Anna took a step back, disappointment written over her face. She took a few breaths, then excused herself, disappearing into the crowd.

"What are you hiding?" Jack wondered. The steward tactfully waited a moment for the queen to regain her composure, then politely introduced the next people in line to meet her. Jack went and joined his friends.

They spotted Merida's mass of red hair easily, dancing with the Prince Hans. One dance had turned to two, and a third song had started.

"It looks like she's having a fun time." Jack commented. They watched as Hans said something to Merida that made her laugh. He noticed Anna standing in the background alone, looking upset. "Hey, Hiccup, you should ask Anna to dance. She looks pretty upset." He pointed.

"You're right. What was all that about, anyway?" Hiccup asked, looking back at Queen Elsa. She had was conversing politely with other guests.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure, something about Anna wanting the gates open, but Elsa saying that they can't be open. It's kind of confusing."

"The whole thing is weird." Eugene agreed. He looked into the crowd and frowned. "I'm going to go get some punch. Anybody want some?" He asked suddenly.

Rapunzel nodded. "Thank you." She was still looking back at the dais.

Hiccup excused himself and approached Anna by the buffet table. Jack watched as he said something to her and held a hand out. She smiled and brushed a wisp of her hair back before accepting his offer. The viking led her onto the dance floor.

"Well." Jack turned to Rapunzel. "I know it might look a little weird to other people, but," He gave a bow. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona, would you care to dance with me?"

"Huh?" Rapunzel looked away from Queen Elsa. "Oh, of course." She cleared her throat and curtsied. "I'd be honored, Jack Frost of Winter."

Jack laughed and took her hand. Instead of guiding her onto the dance floor, he led her out onto one of the balconies and dancing to the music coming from inside.

"I'm probably not the best dancer," He admitted. It was almost unreal to be dancing with someone. He was always amazed at the fact that there were people who could see and touch him.

"I'm probably not either," she responded.

They fell into a rhythm, and the music inside picked up speed. Jack gave Rapunzel a twirl and she clapped and stepped around him. They laughed and came back together. "You're a beautiful dancer." Jack told her. "Tell me if you get cold, we'll go inside."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. It's so warm out here."

The two started talked, as the song went on. He asked her about how things were going back home, and how she was doing with Eugene. She asked about the different places he'd seen on his travels.

…..

Eugene made his way to the buffet table and poured himself a drink. Out of the corner of his eye he watched an elderly couple in the background. They were talking to some other couple, and were facing away from him so he couldn't see their faces clearly. It might or might not be them. He wasn't sure at first, but they had looked familiar and after what the guardians had told him, it was possible that they were…

The couple turned and he could see them clearly. It was them, Gothel and Mildew. They were hiding in plain sight among the well-dressed crowd, blending in with the high society dignitaries and royalty.

The guardians were right, about them being here. Something was going to happen tonight, like they said. _But what are they waiting for?_ He wondered. And what were they going to do tonight?

…..

Another dance ended and Merida asked Hans for a break. She couldn't remember ever dancing like that for so long. Her shoes were starting to hurt, and she was getting hot. Hans offered to get a couple drinks for them and they left the dance floor. Shortly after he was gone, Hiccup and a pretty girl in green approached her.

"Hiya Hiccup. Yeugh must be Anna." Merida greeted. "Where're the others?"

"I think they're somewhere over there." He pointed to where he had last seen Jack and Rapunzel. "Anna, this is Merida, a close friend of mine and Rapunzel's." The viking introduced.

Merida nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet yeugh."

Anna squealed and threw her arms around Merida in a hug. "It's nice to meet you too! I love meeting all these new people." She pulled back. "Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent. Then again I guess I wouldn't be able to recognize a lot of accents since I never really leave the castle. Is your homeland far away?"

Merida widened her eyes in surprise at the hug. She hadn't expected the mysterious recluse princess to be this friendly or excitable. She looked at Hiccup and he just shrugged, amused. "Ay-uh. DunBroch from the Scottish Highlands. Aboot four days by boat." She explained

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it like there? I've read about there in some of the books in the library. I have a lot of time on my hands to spend reading about other place like that. I've read stories and myths about will'o'the'wisps, and magic, and demons and fairies running through the forests."

Merida smiled and told the princess about the forests and cliffs overlooking the ocean and that she had seen the wisps appear on some occasions. "Some say, that Will-o-the-wisps lead you to your fate."

"Wow. Really?"

Hans came up with two glasses of punch and looked at the newcomers in surprise. "Oh, Hello there."

"Hans!" Anna greeted excitedly.

Merida and Hiccup shared a look. _How did she know the prince?_

"You're Highness." Hans bowed his head. "I was just bringing two lovely women a refreshing drink." he said smoothly, and passed over the glasses of punch to Merida and Anna. Then he held out a hand to Hiccup. "I don't think we've had the pleasure. My name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Hiccup, from Berk." The viking answered. He still hated his name. Tolerating the looks he got for his common name, like the one Hans was giving him, was better than having to say his full one over and over again.

"Hiccup? That is an unusual name." the prince frowned.

"My people are fond of giving their children names like this. It's kind of a superstitious thing." Hiccup explained.

"Ooh, really?" Anna asked. "So other people in your village have names like yours?"

Merida remembered having a similar conversation the night she first met Hiccup. She had been surprised to find her imaginary best friend in a foreign castle, and even more surprised to find out that he was there with another friend. And now here she was a year later in the same situation.

"He has a cousin named Snotlout." She told the other princess. Anna put a hand up to her mouth as she giggled.

"And I have a friend whose name is Fishlegs." Hiccup added.

The current song ended and a new one began. Hans gave a little cough. "As fun as it would be to hear more of your people's weird names," he turned to Hiccup. "Would you mind if I asked the Princess Anna for a dance?"

"If it's alright with Anna and Merida." Hiccup indicated the princesses next to him. "I don't mind."

Hans looked to Merida, who shrugged and nodded her head, then he held out a hand to Anna, and asked her dance. She said yes, and they moved to the dance floor.

"That was tedious." Merida commented once they were gone. "He could'a just asked her in the first place."

"He was probably trying to be polite." Hiccup said. He bowed to Merida and held out his hand. "Do you want to dance too?"

A small blush crept into Merida's cheeks as she agreed and let him guide her onto the dance floor. After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "Hans is nice. And funny, too. He said he'd like tae get to know me more."

"That's good." Personally, there was something about the other man that Hiccup didn't like. The way he held himself probably. He let the conversation drop.

Another silence passed. Hiccup didn't know what to say. Things still felt awkward between them. He knew they should talk about the kiss, but he couldn't think how to broach the subject.

"Listen." He said at the same time she said, "Hey"

"Um. About what happened back in Corona." He continued.

Merida looked down. "I didn't mean for that to happen. It just sort of…" she shrugged.

_But did it mean anything?_ Hiccup wondered. "Things have been a little weird between us since that."

"Does it have to be? Weird?" She asked. She'd dreaded this conversation.

"No. It's just that..." He should tell her about Astrid. He liked the red headed princess, but he also knew that Astrid would strangle him if he so much as looked at another girl.

"You don't feel that way about me." Merida finished. She saw that coming; of course the first guy she liked wouldn't have feelings for her. She regretted that stupid impulsive kiss on the cheek she gave him last year. "I didnae mean anything. Just goodbye." She told him.

"No, I…" Hiccup frowned. "It didn't?" He felt his heart sink slightly. Even though he had Astrid, it had felt nice to think someone else was interested in him.

Merida took a deep breath. "No. We're friends, right?" The song ended and she stepped away.

"Yeah. Of course." _What just happened?_

Merida looked around the ballroom. "Where did you say the others went again?" She said changing the subject. "Ay havnea seen them."

"One of the balconies, I think." Was that it? All that fuss and worrying over that peck on the cheek and it ends with 'We're just friends'? Merida walked resolutely to the line of doors opening to balconies. Hiccup followed behind, still trying to figure out what happened.

They found Rapunzel, and Jack outside talking. "Coming out for fresh air?" Jack asked.

"It was getting a bit warm in there." Hiccup answered. "Where's Eugene?"

Rapunzel looked at the guests inside. "He came back a while ago with drinks and left again. He didn't say where he was going." That had been a few songs ago. He was distracted when he came back, too. "I should go see where he went." She stood up.

"Ay'll come wi' you." Merida offered. Once back inside, she gabbed Rapunzel and pulled her to the side. "I talked to Hiccup."

"What did he say?"

"That things were weird between us. Which they are, but he admitted it."

"They kind of are." Sensing her friend needed to talk; Rapunzel pulled her over to a bench along the wall. "Eugene can wait."

…..

Jack looked between Hiccup and at the doorway the girls had gone though. "Okay, what happened between you two?" He noticed something different when they came in, and something was telling him they had talked about the kiss.

"She told me that it meant nothing." Hiccup was looking at the door, too. "She said it was a goodbye kiss, and we were friends."

Jack raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Isn't that good? Now you don't have to worry about going behind Astrid's back."

The viking shrugged. "I guess. It's just, I thought… No, never mind, you're right. And she did save me from having to explain about Astrid."

"You liked the idea of her liking you." Jack filled in what his friend wasn't saying.

"She was different from the girls on Berk. I guess I was wrong to think that she was interested in me."

"Well," Jack sighed inwardly. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"I've never seen her kiss anyone else goodbye on the cheek, except for her family. What did you tell her?"

"That things were weird between us since we last saw each other." He saw Jack make a face. "What? They were, and we needed to talk about it."

"And then what happened?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast and suddenly she was saying that it didn't mean anything." Something on one of the other balconies caught Hiccup's eye. "Hey, is that Anna and Hans?" The two were sitting together a few balconies over.

"Yeah, weren't you dancing with her, and Hans dancing with Merida?" Jack peered over the edge.

"He wanted to switch partners for a song. I forgot after dancing with Merida and we came over here."

"Looks like they're getting along well." Jack commented as the prince and princess got up, climbed over to the next balcony over and slipped between the doors back into the castle.

**I've received a few reviews asking about the pairings of the characters and I'm just going to tell you that the relationships are going to be dynamic. Besides Anna maybe, none of the characters are going to jump right into a relationship unless they're already in one. I plan on having the relationship aspect of this story be complicated, so be prepared. **


	6. Ice

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Things have been kind of hectic with finals, and moving, and other things. But no fear, I'm back on track with my writing.**

**One little note before you read this chapter: I changed chapter 5.**

**I repeat: CHAPTER 5 IS NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE! Eugene has not been captured by the bad guys. So if in the last chapter you read the last time you saw Eugene was with him being dragged away, I strongly suggest you go back and read what has been changed or you'll be confused.**

**Anyway. Thank you for your support and your reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I promise I'll be better at posting these in the future.**

"I don't know what to feel anymore." Merida finished. She'd told Rapunzel what had happened during her dance with Hiccup and had all but shredded the pastry a passing servant had offered her.

Rapunzel put a hand on her friends arm. "You haven't seen each other for a year. It's bound to be just a little awkward, especially since the last time."

Merida stood up, unable to contain her energy. "I don't even know what that kiss was for. It was impulse." She snorted. "And my mum wanted me tae marry last year. I don't know the first thing about any of this."

Rapunzel smiled. "I don't even understand Eugene sometimes." She confided. "Like why he left in such a hurry earlier." She paused as if thinking then stood up. "Come on, let's forget about them for a while. I smell chocolate." She took Merida's hand and started to make her way to the food bar across the room.

"There you are." A voice called out behind them.

"Speak of him and he shall appear." Merida murmured quietly. Rapunzel giggled.

"Where did you go off to so fast?" She asked him when he caught up with them in the crowd.

"I thought I saw some old acquaintances of mine and thought I would say hello." The former thief said simply. "And then I realized that I haven't danced a single dance with my princess at this party." He made a sweeping bow and held out his hand. "Princess Rapunzel, may I have this dance?"

Eugene was lying. He had realized that he'd hardly spent any time with Rapunzel since they got to the party, but before that, he had been keeping eyes on old Gothel and Mildew. But they only talked with the other guests, talked to each other, and cast the occasional eye toward Queen Elsa, and to the others. They didn't do anything suspicious though, which made him feel uneasy about what they were doing there. _What was going to happen tonight?_ After a couple songs of this, he realized watching them wasn't going to get him anywhere, and they probably won't do anything for a dance or two.

Rapunzel looked at Merida. "See what I mean? Will you be okay for a few dances?"

"Go and dance already yeugh two lover birds. Ay'll be over there tryin' the chocolate fondue." Merida waved them off.

She watched as Eugene and Rapunzel spun onto the dance floor. She really didn't understand men.

…..

"Do you think they found Eugene yet?" Jack asked. They'd be sitting out on the balcony for three songs now. The music had quieted down and the murmur of people talking took its place.

The viking shrugged. "They'd come back if they did, wouldn't they?"

"I would think..." They fell silent for a while. A full moon had risen over the night and hung glowing in the dark sky. It seemed bigger tonight, somehow, watchful almost... Jack shook his head. The moon may have given him life, and told him his name, but never anything more than that. "Hey, do you want to go explore the castle?" He was getting bored just sitting there, plus he was curious about the castle that had stayed locked for so many years.

Hiccup looked in at the ballroom where guests still danced, then he shrugged again. "Why not? Wait, do you think that's allowed?"

Jack shrugged. " Who cares? What would they do? Kick a visiting dignitary out? Come on." He called the wind to lift him to the next set of windows over, and looked inside. It led to the ballroom. Hiccup hesitated for a second before following after.

"See that doors off to the side of the thrones?" The winter spirit, pointing to the door the queen had first come through. "Let's see where that leads." He started for it, winding his way through clumps of people talking.

"Wait for me," Hiccup called as he followed after. His metal foot caught in a woman's dress as he passed and he tripped. "Sorry." He apologized and detangled himself. He gave her a little bow and backed out of her way into a short wiry man with glasses.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped, and turned to one of two men standing next to him. "Young people have no respect these days for visiting dignitaries like me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Hiccup told him. He somehow managed to wind his way out of the sea of people. Jack was standing in a little distance away, watching with amusement. "Laugh all you like," Hiccup said. "It's hard to walk through crowds of people when you're solid."

The winter spirit put his hand on his chest, his face a mask of mock horror. "Laugh at my friend for getting tripping over someone's lace? I would never."

"Ha Ha." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "So, are we going to explore or not?"

"What did I ever do to you?" Someone's voice rose above the crowd. Jack and Hiccup looked to see Anna and Elsa in the center of the room.

"Enough Anna." Elsa was heading for the main door. She had her arms folded in front of her and her shoulders hunched forward like she was uncomfortable.

"No. Why, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" the princess's voice rose. "What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa had reached the door, but turned at this last question. "I said, enough!" She shouted and waved her hand. A wave of jagged ice rose out of the floor in a circle around her.

Jack felt his jaw drop.

Hiccup looked at him? "Did she just…?" He asked.

The winter spirit looked at his hands. "I know I didn't."

The party guests backed away from the ice and gasps filled the room. The queen held her hand close to her chest and looked around her, her eyes wide with fear. Silence filled the room.

"Sorcery." Someone said. Hiccup recognized him as the ornery man he bumped into. He mumbled something else, too quiet to hear from where Jack and Hiccup were standing.

Elsa opened the door and fled through the halls. The wiry man was quick to follow, his two companions on his heels. Anna looked at the doorway her sister had gone through, shocked, In her hand she held a glove which probably was Elsa's. A second later she was off running too, around the line of sharp icicles and through the door. Prince Hans followed behind her.

"What just happened?" Jack asked in the quiet room. Slowly people began to talk again, whispering fearfully to each other.

"I don't know." Hiccup said. "She created ice. Just like you can."

"Hiccup, Jack!" Rapunzel, Eugene, and Merida came running over. "Did you see what just happened?" Rapunzel asked.

"Did yeugh do that, Jack?" Merida asked.

"No." Jack protested. "I didn't do anything, I swear." He looked over at the jagged ice rising out of the ground. "I don't know if I could even do something that big."

"Then my cousin did that?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes wide. "How? Why?"

"She looked scared." Hiccup said. "Like she didn't mean to do it."

_So that was what the guardians were talking about. _Eugene thought. _That's what Gothel and Mildew were waiting for. They weren't going to do anything, it happened on its own. _He scanned the room, looking for the elderly couple. There, in the corner. They were talking to a tall, pale man dressed all in black. A surge of fear rushed through Eugene unbidden as he realized Pitch Black was here, too.

"We should follow her." Rapunzel said. "Make sure she's okay." She started running around the ice to get to the door. Other guests were starting to make their way through the small gap the ice had left between it and the wall.

"Wait up." Merida called as she followed, along with Hiccup and Jack.

Eugene hesitated before following. He cast one more glance at the group in the corner. Mildew had a satisfied smirk on his face, while Gothel was serious. _What else are they planning?_ He wondered.

Outside, more civilians were standing around in confusion. The doorway was covered in a thin layer of ice, and one of the two fountains in the courtyard had been frozen over, forming a jagged and sharp sculpture of ice rising high.

"It's snowing." Merida said, as s snowflake touched her nose. "But it's summer."

The group looked up and saw a cloudy dark sky, the full moon a faint outline behind the clouds. Snow began to fall thicker, and the temperature was dropping increasingly fast. Rapunzel shivered in her thin dress and Eugene offered her his jacket.

"The curse." "It's happened." "Why now?" Voices were asking through the square. "Eternal Winter." "We're doomed!"

Hiccup remembered the children they had seen earlier that morning, playing a game of magic and curses. How did it go again?

"You future is bleak… your land will splinter… your kingdom- no, your land shall be cursed with unending winter." Hiccup said softly.

"Wasn't that the game those kids were playing?" Jack asked. "With blasts of cold… will come dark art? Something about a frozen heart and ice and sword fighting, right?"

"Then all will perish in snow and ice, unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice." Eugene corrected softly. Did this tie into Gothel's plans? It fit what just happened here, but how could an old rhyme fit in with what Pitch and those others were trying to do now? Unless it was part of the prophecy the guardians mentioned.

"There's Princess Anna." Jack pointed to a figure winding her way through the crowd. Prince Hans was still with her.

Rapunzel rushed down the stairs to her cousin. "Are you okay? Where did Elsa go?"

"She ran away. Over the Fjord." She said numbly.

"It's frozen over." Hans told the group.

"It's snowing. It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped." The wiry old man was saying over by the frozen fountain, he turned and grabbed one of his companion's ears. "You have to go after her."

"Wait, no." Anna turned to him.

"You." He hid behind his bodyguards. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?"

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." The princess replied.

"Wait a minute." Merida interjected. "Just because the queen has snow powers dinnae make her a monster. Who said she did this on purpose?" She put a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder and glanced at Jack, thinking of her friends' own magic gifts.

"She nearly killed me. She attacked me with her magic."

"You slipped on ice." Hans said.

"Her ice."

"It was an accident. She was scared." Anna tried to explain.

"Didn't you see the way she was inside?" Hiccup added. "She looked terrified when that ice appeared."

"And having powers is nothing to be ashamed of." Rapunzel added.

"She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so," Anna took a deep breath. "I'm the one who needs to go after her. Bring me my horse." She called to one of the servants in the crowd.

"Is she crazy?" Jack asked. "It's only going to get colder out here. She'll freeze."

Hans put a hand on her shoulder. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous." Anna assured him. "I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you." The prince said.

"No. I need you here, to take care of Arendale."

"We'll come." Hiccup said. "You could use the extra help."

"Thank you, but Elsa is my sister. She ran away because of me, I should be the one who gets her back."

Rapunzel took her cousins hand. "Please? Don't go alone."

"I'll be fine. I'll be back soon." One of the servants had brought out her horse and was waiting patiently to the side. Anna mounted up now, and someone handed her a cloak. "I leave Prince Hans in charge." She told the crowd.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." The prince asked, holding on to the reins of the horse.

"She's my sister," Anna reassured him, and the others gathered around her. "She would never hurt me. Then she snapped the reins and urged her horse forward at a gallop through the open gates.


	7. Plans

The group watched Princess Anna ride away. It was getting colder, and snow was falling more rapidly.

Hans turned away from the gate and looked at the people gathered in the courtyard. They were murmuring about the events of the night and looking to the sky as the snow fell. Guests from inside had come out as well to see what was happening. A lot of people were shivering from the drop in temperature.

"First things first." He said. "We need to distribute blankets and clothes to the public and collect firewood." The prince looked at Merida and her friends. "Will you four be willing to help me distribute blankets and clothes and collect firewood? I'll need as much help as I can get."

"Wait a minute. What aboot Anna? Are yeugh really goin' ta just let her go out alone in this?" Merida asked gesturing to the still open gates.

"I believe that she can do this. If anyone can bring back the queen, her sister can."

"But-"

"Listen, Merida." Hans put his hands on her shoulders." Anna put me in charge of taking care of these people while she's out there, and my first priority is to make sure everyone here is safe and warm. If she's not back by dawn then I'll send people out to find both of them, but until then, I'm going to believe that she can convince her sister to come back."

Merida pursed her lips.

"Don't you remember last year, Merida?" Jack cut in. "That whole bear incident? You told me, right before you found the witch's cottage, you had been running away from home because you and your mom had a fight and she burned your bow. How would you have felt if a ton of people had come through the forest after you to take you back home?"

She relented. "Yeugh have a point." She remembered that night, fighting with her mom, wrecking the tapestry and seeing her bow flung into the coals. She had taken Angus and ridden through the forest, not caring where she went just as long as she got far away from there, away from her family, from the chieftains, from the castle. She would have hated it if anyone had followed her out there. Except for Jack. If he had come with her, he would have cheered her up or listened to her vent.

"We'll help you, Hans." Hiccup told the prince. "Just tell us what you need."

Hans let go of Merida and bowed his head. "Thank you."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Eugene stepped forward. "My name is Eugene, and this is Princess Rapunzel from Corona. She's Queen Elsa and Anna's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you." He shook Eugene's hand firmly. "Can I ask you and Hiccup to gather up a group to search out any stores of firewood to use in the castle? And would you two help me find blankets inside?" He directed that last question at the princesses.

Rapunzel nodded. "Come on Merida." She pulled on her friends hand toward the castle entrance.

"I'll join you in a minute." He said. "Attention everyone. It looks like this storm is just going to get worse. I don't know how long this winter will last, but we'll need to do what we can to stay warm."

"It's the prophecy!" Someone shouted in the crowd. "The eternal winter has come!" Uneasy murmurs followed.

"I don't think so. Anna is going to bring your queen back so she can unfreeze everything. Until then, I suggest you all return to your homes and try to stay warm. As for the rest of you who are visiting; the fjord has been frozen over, so there is no going in or out of Arendelle. There will be room in the castle to stay until this is all over."

The prince then began to organize groups and assign jobs to people who were willing to help. A castle servant came by and offered to show Merida and Rapunzel where extra clothes were stored.

"I hope they're okay." Rapunzel whispered before they went inside.

"I'll go watch over Anna, and find out where Elsa went." Jack offered. "Don't worry, I'll keep you updated."

Merida smiled. "You're really handy sometimes, yeugh know that Jack?"

"Only sometimes?" He asked with a crooked smile.

The red headed princess opened her mouth to retort, but the winds carried him through the air.

…..

"So what do you think about that Hans guy?" Hiccup asked Eugene as they piled logs in the fireplace in the castle ball room.

"He was quick to take charge, despite Anna going off alone like that." Eugene reached for another log. "Why do you think she put him in charge, instead of say, Rapunzel who's her cousin?"

The viking shrugged. "They looked pretty close; did you see him follow her after Elsa ran out?" He put the last piece of wood onto the fire and closed the grate.

Eugene wiped his hands on his trousers stood up. "You know more about that than I do." He scanned the room, taking in all the former coronation guests sitting around, some still wore their fancy dress while others had returned to their rooms for a slightly warmer attire, though everyone had packed for summer weather.

In the corner an elderly couple stood watching him. They looked away whenever he looked in their direction, but he knew they've been watching him and the others. Gothel and Mildew. Where was Pitch and Mor'du? And what were they still waiting for? The curse had been enacted, the prophecy was coming true.

Now, they were looking at nearest window where Eugene could see a large shadowy figure silhouetted in the light. He blinked and it and was gone. Gothel and Mildew suddenly stood up and exchanged a few words. Eugene watched them make their way to the main door of the ballroom.

"I don't know why, but something just bothers me about him." Hiccup was saying. "Looks like we're done here; want to go find the girls?"

"Uh, you go ahead." Eugene said, distractedly. "I'll be back."

The viking looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just remembered I need to do something." He made his way through the groups of people after the seemingly harmless old couple.

Eugene followed them at a discrete distance through the twists and turns of the castle. _This place is huge_. He thought to himself as he made yet another turn in the corridors. He had no idea where he was in relationship to the front of the castle anymore, or even what floor he was on. _Way too big for two young girls to live in by themselves all these years._

He rounded a corner and saw them standing at a door held open by a huge man and back tracked. He waited until he heard a door close before he came around the corner again. The end of the hallway led out to an enclosed garden and through the window next to it, Eugene could see Mildew and Gothel standing next to the other man talking earnestly. He guessed that the other one was Mor'du, the Scottish bear prince who looked intimidating and slightly bear like in his muscular mass. He had long hair and a beard and was wearing a fur cape and kilt, though nothing else despite the still dropping temperatures and snow. His arms and chest were banded in tattoo markings and an axe was strapped across his back. They were all standing next to a frozen pond under a willow tree covered in a snowy frost. The whole garden must have been very pretty in the summer, but was now a winter wonderland.

Cracking the door open slightly, Eugene was able to pick up some of what they were saying.

"-Thought everything was taken care of last year? Why are they here?" Mor'du was saying. Eugene suspected he was talking about his friends, and why they were all here.

"Turns out the healer is related to the queen." Mildew told him. "Girl found she can kin and wanted to come meet them."

"They others are royal too, so they were invited to the coronation as well." Gothel added. She sounded so old. How did she age so quickly? It'd only been a year since that incident in the tower, and she had looked like a young woman then. "We should have seen this coming."

"Does he know about this?" Mor'du asked.

"Good chance of that. Where is he anyway?" Mildew looked around the garden. From the crack in the door, Eugene could see dark figures moving in the shadows.

"Watching the key. Sent me to see what's happening here."

"Well, the princess has run off after her sister leaving some upstart prince in charge. He's been trying to manage the situation as best as he can, but fear is growing. Look at them." Gothel gestured to the shadows. From one stepped a large black horse and nuzzled the old woman in the shoulder. She crooned. Eugene could see others moving in the background and the sight of them made goose bumps rise on his arms. He suppressed a shudder.

"Smell the peoples fear, they do." Mildew cackled. "Been gathering since that event with the ice."

"And what about the four?" Mor'du asked.

"We've been watching them all night. Right now they are just helping that prince keep everything in order. They don't even know we're here."

"Except perhaps the thief." Gothel said quietly. "He senses something's happening. He's the one to watch."

The black steed in the clearing gave a whinny and tossed its head in the direction of the door. From the window Eugene could see another coming his way. Mor'du inhaled deeply though his nose and looked at the door as well. "You are right about that." He said and pointed.

The former thief knew he had to get out of there and fast. He had to tell the others about what was really going on here.

…..

Gothel and Mildew turned to look at the door leading back into the castle and saw what Mor'du was pointing at. It was open just a crack, and Mor'du had shut it after they went through. Someone was spying on them.

One of the NightMares stood next to the door and nudged it with its nose. The door swung open, and revealed an empty hall.

Gothel cursed. "Who knows how much he heard."

"He could be on his way to tell the four now."

Mor'du let out a bestial growl. "Find him and keep all of them from leaving here. I will return to Pitch and tell him what has occurred."

"This is why I hate kids." Mildew muttered under his breath.


End file.
